1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for network access through foreign networks.
2. Description of Related Art
In an increasingly fast-paced world, more and more people are often outside a service area of their telecommunication service provider, necessitating use of foreign networks to access their home service providers. For example, Sprint customers, while traveling, may have to connect and route through an accessible service provider, perhaps operated by AT&T, to access their home network provided by Sprint. Thus, technology is required to enable access of foreign networks.